The present invention relates to a bushing for contacting an armour or braid of a cable or line within a connector, the bushing is essentially tapering in an insertion direction in which the bushing is adapted to be inserted into the armour or braid in order to be encompassed thereby. Further, the invention relates to an electrical connector.
Full reference is made to the complete disclosure of European patent applications EP 09 012 270, EP 10 001 103 and EP 11 183 866 with respect to an enclosure assembly for at least one of a variety of in particular standardized connectors on a cable, as well as to the components, advantages and various embodiments and features of said enclosure assembly. All three applications are herewith incorporated by reference.